A Winter's Day Monologue
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: Harry doesn't go to limbo and see Dumbledore. He is sent to the Nether Realm and meets Thorn. Now a Hellchaser and more powerful then ever, Harry is damn good at his job. When demons summon an ancient power to kill him, things go very unexpected. Love blossoms between these the two, and Jaden may have found the key to his release.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors**** Note: I made this story because I thought my man Jaden needed more attention.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own HP or DH.**

**Warning: Cursing, Violence, Future sex scenes.**

**A Winter's Day Monologue**

**Prologue**

**1981**

" Merlin's beard James, what are you going to do?" James Potter ignored his wife as he went into his trunk of special spell books. The books were old, very old. James had spent over a decade collecting some of them, the others had been in his family for generations. Ancients spells filled the browned pages, powerful ones. James raised a hand pointing it at the contents of the trunk.

" _Incendio."_

The inside of the trunk burst into flames, consuming the ancients books of the Potter family. James felt no regret or guilt doing this. Better they were destroyed then used for evil. Besides, none of them had had the spell he needed. The spell he needed was possibly the most rarest and dangerous spell his family had owned. Closing the trunk James snapped his fingers and the trunk disappeared to a safe place.

" James?" Called Lily. The wizard went downstairs into the basement. Built into the far right wall of the dusty old basement was a safe. He set in the combination numbers and spoke a chant to bring down the magical wards of the safe. The door opened itself, Inside the safe was a piece of paper. The paper was blackened and burned around the edges, smudged with blood. Thankfully the ink was so dark that the words weren't ruined by the blood.

Coming back upstairs James was stopped by Lily. " Dammit James! Can you tell me what you are doing?"

" Calling in an old friend." By the sounds of it, this was no friend. He walked past her into the kitchen and came back out with a knife, a cup, and a-

" I-Is that a philosopher stone?" Asked Lily in pure shock, " James. How...Where...Why do you have that?" Lily had know James was in possessions of many rare items, but a philosopher stone was something she never expected. James was out the front door without a word, Lily chased after him.

" We don't have time for this James! Voldemort is coming and we need to leave with Harry. As in now!"

James stopped and faced his wife. Anger and stress clear on his face. " Don't you think I know that!? We. Can't. Run! You know as well as I do that there is no where we can run." She did know, and that pained here to the core. James cupped her face and kissed her on her forehead, " But if this works. Our son will live."

He let go of her and continued walking. Passing the old church, James made sure to find a location with no witnesses. He soon found said location, the children park. In the middle of the park stood a mighty lone oak tree. Good, this was what the wizard needed.

Taking the knife he mode a deep cut along his palm and let the blood flow into the tree, wetting the soil and soaking the roots. He then spoke a chant conjuring a jar into his hand. The jar was filled with dark black blood. Blood from a demon James had killed months ago. Popping open the lid he spilled the disgusting ooze where his own blood was. James began to chanting in not Latin, but an old demonic language he learned when he was younger.

He was about to do what his own father did many years ago, and summon a power so old and powerful, it was around at a time when there was no light in the world, only darkness and chaos. A time when wars of the divine and first powers took place. Wars that made the wizarding war pale in comparison. And James was just the fool to summon one of those old powers. At least he was familiar with him.

" _I summon you forth with voice and blood. With the weight of the moon and the strength of the sacred wood. oh darkness come to me. so say the dark oh mote it be..._"

As James chanted, the wind started to pick up speed. He heard whisperers around him as ancient forces gather to awaken the one he called.

_Al-Baraka..._

The oak tree began to shake as black mist from the earth rose to encircle it. The mist began to shape itself into the shape of a man. As it cleared James was met with a being he hadn't seen in so long. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the warrior.

" James Potter. Its been a while."

" It has. Hello Jaden."

Jaden jumped to the ground, landing in front of the wizard. He was very tall, thought James. He looked exactly as the wizards remembered. Fierce, ruthless, murderous, and those strange vivid eyes of his that held intelligence and lots of knowledge. James knew that at that moment Jaden knew every single thing about him.

" Why have you summoned me James?"

" You know the answer already."

Jaden cocked his head to the side, briefly closing his eyes. " Your time runs out. Im willing to do this for you, but what have you to offer?"

When he took out the philosopher stone, the demon lord tsked, " Not really winning my interest with that James. What would I do with that? Im already immortal."

" This is not my bargaining chip. Its my way of saying thank you, for what you did that time."

Jaden was taken aback by the man's sincere gratitude. It had been a long time since anyone had thanked him. Nodding, he accepted the little red magical object and slipped it into his pants pocket.

" This is my offer." Taking the knife, James made a surgical cut on his fore arm and held it out to Jaden. " You need to feed. Accept my blood."

Normally Jaden would have wanted alot more then that, but the wizard was one of few he would show a speck of generosity to. Besides, he was low on power and starving. This was Strictly business, nothing personal. At least that was the lie he told himself.

Jaden licked his lips, fangs enlarging and shining in the dark. Fangs James hadn't seen nor felt in ears.

" You have a deal Potter." The demons voice edgy with hunger. Firmly griping the wizards arm, his mouth latched onto the cut. Jaden closed his eyes and focus and the familiar sweet spicy taste of the wizards blood. Damn, his blood was as good as his father. No, much better actually. The magic in the mans veins danced on Jaden's lips and tickled his tongue. It had been so long since the two had done this.

Jaden started to pull back, but James lightly pushed his head down urging him to drink more. " Its okay Jaden. Drink." God, how long had it been since Jaden drew blood from him? Since those firm yet soft lips touched his skin? A part of him missed this, but it was a tiny part.

Jaden was momentarily caught off guard, then resumed drinking. Tension left his body allowing his shoulders to ease. It was so refreshing to drink blood from something other then the damned. Someone righteous.

Someone who use to belong to him.

After about six pints of blood, James tapped on the brokers shoulder indicating that he'd had enough. Jaden Licked the cut, immediately healing it. James had to lean against the tree to keep himself from hitting the ground, maybe he had given a little to much.

" You sure did, but I appreciate the gesture." He ran his tongue across his blood stained lips. " Such hidden power, so much potential. You are so much more then a wizard."

James vision went a bit blurry as he straighten himself, he had to lean back against the tree again to stop himself from collapsing. " You were never one to do things light."

The broker chuckled, " Aye, and you were never one to be selfish." A pen and paper appeared in the brokers hands, he swiftly wrote, his words an elegant script. " Here. Have your wife say this spell next to your son, and maybe he might make the night." He handed the paper to James, who thanked him.

" The one known as Voldemort comes. Go back to your family James, in your final moments tell them how much you love them." He couldnt hold back the grief and pain in his voice. Pushing himself off the tree, James wrapped both arms around the demon brokers waist, he pressed his forehead to Jaden's. In the coldness of the night, the wizards touched warmed more then Jaden's head.

It also warmed his heart.

" If it means anything," dark brown eyes met light brown and green, " I did love you at one point, _Al-Baraka."_

A cursed escaped the ancient worriers lips, " Damn you James. That was a low blow." But damn if that didnt bring the broker to the brink of tears. Fuck no! He was not going to do that chick-flick shit.

The wizard smiled sadly, " If we should fail. Please, protect Harry for me."

" You would put the life of your only child in the hands of a being you know nothing about." He chuckled darkly, "Your definitely on crack Potter."

James also chuckled. He knew more about Jaden then the broker gave him credit for." I didnt hear a no."

Jaden moved back and turned his back to the man. " Go James. Your time runs out fast." He looked up at the full moon thinking of that moment he first met James. A scared little boy who had know idea what was happening. A boy who was going to die, if not for his interference.

" Goodbye Jaden. May you live your immortality in peace."

Yeah... that wasn't going to happen. Because of his mistakes he is forever damned, a fact he came to accept long before he even met the wizard. He heard the sounds of the wizard running back home. When he was out of earshot Jaden whispered; " Goodbye. Old friend."

* * *

Jaden manifested in the room of baby Harry Potter. He winced when he heard the baby crying. Damn, that boy had a set of lungs on him. Standing by the crib the broker got a good look of the boy. Tiny, oh so tiny. He had James unnaturally black hair and skin as white as snow. Slobber fell from the babies mouth dripping down his chin.

Jaden had forgotten babies did that. Gods, when was the last time he was even around one of these? A human one at that? Had he even ever held one?

When Harry opened his tiny eyes, he stopped crying when he saw Jaden. The broker held his hands up.

" Easy there little one, I mean no harm." Was he really telling a baby he meant no ill intent? Well if the baby understood him, Harry didnt believe a word because he resumed crying. Jaden growled at the annoying sound. Yeah, now he remembered why he stood away from the newly born.

" Come on little one. Shut up."

He didnt stop.

" Obey me spawn of James," he hissed. Okay he knew how stupid that must have, but in retrospect, he probably never been around one.

Harry didnt let up.

" You know, your a stubborn as your pain-in-the-ass father." Jaden scrunched his nose as a foul smell assaulted his nostrils, " Not cool kid." He used his powers to empty and clean the boys diaper and clear the smell. Harry still cried.

Jaden frowned. What could he do to stop the kid? Well... He could hold him. The thought terrified the broker. Could he even do that? What if he broke the little thing? Okay he was exaggerating, but how did someone hold a baby? As soon as the question formed in his head, an answers came right with it.

He reached into the boy crib and pulled out the infant. He slowly and gently brought the boy to him and cradled him. He smiled triumphantly as the boy stopped the teary assault, but his smile shifted into a scowl when Harry restarted the noise.

" You are an evil little wizard aren't you."

More ideas popped into his head. He started to make silly faces at the little baby. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and made a kissy face, " _Ah woshy woshy woshy woshy_. You like that?" Harry didnt stop.

" Okay how about this one?" He yanked on his ears, " _Ah boo boo boo. Ah boo boo_ _boo_."_  
_

More crying. Jaden let out a tired breath, "Okay, I got one more." Jaden's bi-colored eyes glowed until they were a neon brown and green, his fangs grew and sharpened until they couldn't anymore. The baby in his arms stopped crying.

A scary smile danced across the brokers face showing off the length of his fangs, " Yeah... Thats my little guy. _Ah woshy woshy woshy woshy."_

The baby smiled as well and began to laugh out in pure joy, this cause the broker to snicker. He made more childish noises, causing the baby to laugh out loud. Jaden would never admit it, but he was have the time of his life with the young infant. That was until the collar around his throat began to burn, signaling that his masters wanted him to return to his prison.

He caressed the baby's cheek, " Sorry kid, I got to go. Its been good. Real good."

Harry brought up his tiny hand to the demon lords face, somewhat mimicking the mans action. Jaden leaned into the tiny soft hand, loathing the idea he had to part ways with the boy. Who would have thought, him growing attached to a drool monster. Fuck his life. Never a bone thrown his way.

Leaning into the boys face, he kissed the boys forehead for some reason. Why he did it, he might never understand. When his lips touched skin a barrage of images played in Jaden's head. Pictures and clips of Harry's future. He pulled back and looked at the baby, suddenly the spot he kissed Harry on began to glow. Just above his right eyebrow a scar that resembled a lighting bolt carved it way onto the skin.

Jaden quickly placed the baby back into his crib and backed away from him. He was horrified and confused at what had just occurred. What the fuck was that? His attention went to the sound of an explosion that went off downstairs. Jaden made himself invisible when he heard someone coming towards the room. Entering was a woman with dark red hair. Lily potter was the name of the woman, Jaden thought.

Her being alone must have meant James has fallen. Pain and rage tore at the brokers heart.

The woman pulled out the paper with the spell on it. Standing next to her baby she recited it perfectly. Her chest began to glow a light blue, then the light swirled out of her chest and was absorbed into Harry's body.

Everything next happen fast. A figure shrouded in black robes came into the room, he pointed his wand at Lily, a green energy shot from said wand hitting the woman instantly killing her. Voldemort went over to Harry's crib and pointed his wand at the baby.

A powerful urge of protectiveness over came Jaden, who was going to kill Voldemort. He lunged at the dark wizard. So close, he was so fucking close before he was forcefully pulled out of the human realm and thrown back into the realm of his masters.

He stood before his master, waiting. Knowing what would come next. A whip struck him above his lips making his head snap back. Blood spilled into his mouth, and the wound stung as Jaden sneered at his master.

" You dare not come to me when i call you?"

" Fuck you."

He was hit on his chest with the spiked leather of the whip, opening it to the bone.

" I see that attitude problem of yours is still an occurring defect."

" I don't have an attitude problem. You just have a Perception problem ya stupid fuck."

He was then hit with a blast so strong that he was thrown across the room and went through a stone wall. His master then went on to beating on him for hours, until he was bored. The mother fucker had him dragged back to his room and thrown inside so he could lick at his cuts like a dog.

Jaden didnt try to get up, didnt move at all. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of what happened in the human realm. James was dead. The though left him cold and memories of the man and the time they spent together in the past replayed like a movie in his head.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. _He knew it was true but he refused to believe it. For the next hour that same thought played over and over in his head.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's... He's..._

" He's gone," Jaden whispered to himself. " Your really gone."

First he was cold, empty, and dead inside. Then a fury as hot as three suns burned through him along with grief that was as powerful as a hurricane. An air of pure murderous intent surrounded him, and his own blood that covered his body began to sizzle like water on a hot pan. His eyes scorched a volcanic magma color, his fangs sharpened, and nail extended into claws.

His most treasured image of James appeared in his thought and he saw the memory play out. It ended with James telling him three words that made this shitty fucking existence bearable. James looked into his eyes caressing his face. Sporting a smile as bright as the sun. Jaden begged the memory to stop, because it would be to much of he heard those three words in that voice. But his mind was to far into it to stop, and delivered the killing blow.

_" I love you."_

Jaden leaned back his head and roared.

**Authors Note: Hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter so far. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If your wondering what happened t the first chapter one. I changed it because I want to jump to present day, much sooner. I got hit with newer better ideas and could ignore them.**

**Enjoy!**

**A Winter's Day Monologue**

**chapter 1**

Green was the last thing Harry saw before everything was gone.

He lay facedown, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there  
himself. A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, deﬁnitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, through it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The ﬂoor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a ﬂat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness  
that surrounded him: the small soft thumpings of something that ﬂapped, ﬂailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slight indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful. For the ﬁrst time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and put them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them. . . .

He stood up, looking around.

Fear consumed him as he took in his surroundings.

A grand obsidian hall. Light glowed from iridescent sconces that were shaped into the twisted faces of gargoyles and skeletal hands. The ceiling arched up a good thirty feet with buttresses that had been carved into the shape of human spines.

Adding on to creepy terrifying room was the giant hearth where a massive fire blazed. A hearth that was flanked on each side by the winged skeletons of two Reapers. Both of which still had a dagger wedged in their rib cages.

The wizard hoped that that was just a decoration of sorts and not actually something that happened a time ago. A horrifying thought crossed him. Dear Merlin, was he in hell? Harry didnt know much about it but from what he learned in the church the Dursley dragged him to when he was younger, It was a place the souls of the wicked went to be punished for all eternity.

Why would he be in such a place?

"Your not in hell." The sudden male voice Startled the crap out of Harry making him jump. " Well. not the one your think of anyway."

At first Harry was by himself in the large room, then suddenly a tall, lean man appeared beside him. Dressed in a expensive black suit, he had eyes that were a strange luminescent green. His dark blond hair was pulled into a pony tail so that a face so beautifully made was shown fully.

The man had an air of such malevolence and power that it put Voldemort to shame. Whatever fear Harry had developed of he wizard was suddenly put down and buried alive, because Tom was no long terrifying. No, this man was horror personified.

Harry heard stories of this man. " A-Are you... Lucifer?"

The man burst out laughing. The sound didn't quite match up with the guy, and Harry blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't sure if he was being laughed at or the man found his question funny.

" You just made an inside joke without even knowing." Sobering up a goblet appeared in the mans hand, " Ah. I hadn't laughed like that in centuries." Centuries? Did Harry hear that right?

" Who are you?"

" Right now, the best friend you'll ever have." In the blink of an eye they were out of the hall and in what looked to be an office. The man sat behind a huge finely carved desk in a high throne. Harry was in a wooden chair.

" Would you care for a drink?" Asked the man.

" Um, no thank you Mr..."

" Please no formality, although its nice to see the young of today have manners." He mumbled some thing after that, sounding like ' unlike the wolf'. " Just call me Thorn."

Huh, Thorn. What a interesting name.

" My name is-"

" Harry Potter." Thorn finished for him taking the young wizard by surprise. Thorn already knew the question that was going to be asked so he explained to get it out of the way.

" I know everything wizard, everything about you. The moment I set eyes on you I just knew."

The answer only succeeded in make more questions. Thorn stopped the boy right there. " All in good time i will tell you. But first I have a little proposition for you."

" A proposition?" Thorn nodded.

" Yes. I am the leader of an elite group of warriors called the Hellchasers. I created the hellchasers in order to combat the evilest of demons, to stop them from turning the earth into demons-R-Us." Thorn paused to see if he lost the boy anywhere.

" Hold on, demons? As in _demons_."

" Well that's on how one defines demons." Thorn said sarcastically. " I see demon are not really part of the wizarding world."

Well Harry wouldn't say that, but he didn't know demons existed before. The dementors came to mind. Where they even demons?

" Yes they are," confirmed Thorn. The fact that he could read minds just made Harry very uncomfortable. " It just happens, but don't worry ill tune it down so i don't go digging through your mind."

" Thank you."

Harry didn't know what to make of thorn yet. He seemed to be quite polite, but it also felt like standing next to an unmoving cobra. You didn't know when it was going to strike.

" As i was saying," Thorn continued. " When something breaks free from its hell, my soldier are the ones sent in to retrieve it, banish it or kill it. I want you to join my Hellchasers."

" Me?"

Thorn nodded. " I once offered this same proposition to your father, James."

What Harry felt in that moment was like what he felt when he first learned he was a wizard, but times five. What the bloody-" Wait, wait, what! My father? No, no, my father..." Then Harry thought about it, a little. What did he know about his father really? The man was dead. He wanted- no, _needed,_ to know more.

" And what did he say?" Thorn arched a elegant eyebrow at the quick one-eighty of the boys behavior. This was good. Harry knew how to calm, and keep himself in check. A lot like James, might he add. And now that he really looked at the boy, he was a spitting image of James. There were a few different facial features, but he was a dead ringer for his father.

" He declined all of my offers." He took a swig from his goblet.

" You made more then one?"

" James, was special. Very special. Lucky what made him special was passed onto you."

" And what made him- us, special?"

In the blink of an eye Thorn was in front of Harry grabbing him by the neck and lifting him out of his chair. With his free hand he pressed his palm flat against Harry's forehead and began whispering a sort of chant. Not in English or Latin, this was a language Harry never heard before. And yet...

He understood some of it.

Thorns eyes no longer green, but a dark yellow with slits like a snake.

Everything went black, but not in the way one goes to sleep or passes out. More like some just turned off the lights. The sensation that came next made him feel like he was drowning. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not.

Far away treading through the darkness Harry saw a light. A comet, streaking wildly, its amazing light slowly burning away. Then there was not one, but ten. Then hundreds, and then over a thousand following behind the leading comet.

The scene was strangely despairing and tragic to the wizard. It felt like he was watching it through a television yet at the same time he stood somewhere in the distance watching it first handed. In the background, although faint, Harry could still hear Thorns chanting.

Then the scene changed. This time Harry witnessed hundreds of winged warriors battling in the skies above him. Blood, feathers, and bodies dropped from the sky as thunder boomed in the background. The the scene sped up as if someone put it on fast forward. More blood shed, more deaths, until finally in the midst of the battle the earth began to open up.

Flames erupted from the opening and many of the winged warriors were thrown in. There screams were in human. Haunting. Something Harry didn't think he would ever forget.

As if if being thrown across a room, Harry was thrown back into reality. His breathing hard and quick. " What...What was that?"

Putting the wizard down Thorn was back in his chair and drink in hand. " The war of heaven. Or better known as Lucifer's rebellion."

" And what does that have to do with me?"

" Because, not all the fallen angels were sent to hell. Many of them walked the earth and reproduced with human women, creating a new breed of worriers. And that's what you are Harry. Nephilim."

His mind tried to wrap itself around it, but it didnt add up. How can he be this... Nephilim? He was a wizard, not some human-angel hybrid worrier. His father wasn't an angel. Was he?

" I-I don't understand-"

" Your father was human, for the most part, but an ancestor of your was a Nephilim. Actually an old friend of mind. His name was Edgar." Thorn paused and got a far away look in his eye, as if he was remembering good times. His yellow eyes turned back green. " When a Nephilim has children, the gene can only be awakened by another Nephilim or a fallen angel. Edger had a child but died before he could awaken his sons gene, and before I could find him, he vanished and I wasn't able to find him."

" Centuries went by until I found a mister Grayson Potter. Your grandfather." Harry then realized that he knew nothing of his grandparents from his fathers side of the family. And no one ever mentioned them before.

" He had defeated three of my men in battle, and like you he was a wizard. Apparently Edgar's son had reproduced as well and the bloodline survived for generations without the gene being activated. Somehow Grayson had managed to unlock the gene himself by killing dark wizards and absorbing their powers, unknowingly breaking the seal."

" But how did he steal their powers?" He had never heard of such a thing.

" Higher being can take powers from each other in two ways. There's the exchange of blood, or -and this is not something many can do- kill someone powerful and absorb their energy making it their own. You could drain someone of their powers, but that never last long and the person who got drained, their powers slowly return to them and leave the drainer. Clear?"

Harry nodded and thorn went on with the story.

" His powers drew alot of unwanted attention so he was attacked a lot. My Hellchasers assumed he was a greater demon and thought he was killing innocent humans when he was really killing dark wizards. So naturally they tried to stop him, and that a big emphasis on _tried. _Recognizing this power that was almost like Edger's, I checked to see if it was true. He knew very little of his heritage and next to nothing of his powers, yet he knew how to wield them."

" I offered to teach him and join my ranks, but he refused because apparently he had a new born son and he didnt want to raise him in this lifestyle. Not when he would be targeted. So he went into hiding, occasionally rearing his head and asking me about what he was and how to control a new power that developed."

" So then what happened to him? Is he still alive?" Harry asked hopefully.

" No. He was killed before you were born. Your father did it." Before the wizard could have an outburst He processed to say, " You got to get something straight. Nephilim were meant to be instruments of destruction, its in their nature to be evil. Grayson couldn't control himself and went over to the dark side. This was before he could awaken James's powers. I don't know how, but by some miracle and dead luck, your father was able to go on to killing his father with only magic, before he could harm the innocent."

" That was the first time I met James. Hearing story about me from his father, he was able to summon me. You could only imagine my surprise when I appeared in a small condo apartment in England with a kid no older then seventeen, crying, covered in blood and holding the lifeless corpse of his father in his arms."

Thorn stopped when he heard a sniffle. The boy was crying. In that moment Harry looked exactly the way James did that night. Sadness and confusion in his eyes. A softer side of him, that Thorn thought had died long ago wanted to wipe the tears from his face and ease him. That surprised the warlord who believed he was incapable of comforting.

" I had no idea." said Harry, " No idea that he had to go through something like that."

After watching Sirius die the way he did, it felt like someone broke him in two. For his father to have to kill his grandfather... He couldn't imagine what that must have felt like. He felt like such a bloody brat for believing no one could every understand how he felt.

Thorn gave him time to collect himself and then went on. " I told James why what happened happened, and I offered him what I offered his father. James declined- no surprise there- and chose to live the life of a wizard. Then he died."

A female demon appeared in the room. She was very beautiful, wearing a fine dress that exposed alot of her slender body, her ears were pointed and her eyes were red. She refilled Thorns goblet with a dark red liquid. Harry just ignored it because he really didnt want to know.

The female demon gave Harry a hot once over that made him blush. The women left the room, but not before looking back at the wizard and licking her lips seductively. He was sure now he looked like a tomato.

" Not really a ladies man are you?"Thorn snorted. Harry was pretty sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

And then that thought brought up something.

" Am I dead?"

" No," The immortal answered simply. Thorn snapped his fingers and in front of Harry appeared... What was that? It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, ﬂayed-looking, and it lay shuddering. He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

" That," began Thorn, " is the mutilated piece of shit called Voldemort's soul. A piece of that was in you. You were the seventh Horcrux, Harry, the Horcrux he never meant to make. That night, in that room, he left more then his body behind. He latched a piece of himself into you. And when he tried to kill you, he really destroyed that piece inside you."

Harry looked to the flayed child. " What will happen to him?"

" A side-effect of Horcrux creation is the inability to move on from Limbo after death. He will be forced to exist in this stunted form of a flayed and mutilated baby, unable to return to the land of the living, unable to become a ghost, and unable to go to the land of the dead because his soul is maimed and un-whole. But I've pulled him out of Limbo just so you can see."

" Now that I think about it, Limbo is to good for him. I think eternity in my torture chambers will be good enough." The child creature vanished instantly.

So that was it. Voldemort was dead. For years he had been dreaming this and now that it was here... He didnt know what to feel. Better yet he didnt know what he was feeling. Not happy, not relief. He had just learned that there are things out there worse then Voldemort ever was.

His grandfather had turned into something worse.

He could become something worse. Wait, didnt Thorn say that only another Nephilim could activate his powers?

" A long time ago there was a civil war between them, and the race was nearly extinct." Thorn informed him. Harry was still uncomfortable that Thorn could read his mind. The mans powers and knowledge was scary-

And like a puzzle, all the pieces feel into place. Thorn knowing so much about Nephilim, his grandfather coming to him for controlling his powers, the air of evil around him.

" Your a Nephilim to, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

A image of Thorn in black armor with wings engulfed in flames while his eyes were like a dragons appeared in his mind, but it was gone as soon as it came making the wizard wonder if he imagined it.

" Yes. I am." He took another swig.

" Are there any of us left?"

" Its just you and me kiddo. Were all that's left."

" Why did all of you go to war with each other?"

" First off, I wasn't part of it. I was born long before the others. The other Nephilim didnt know about me, except for Edgar. The others were tricked into slaughtering each other by the archangels. They are the leaders and most powerful in heaven. God sent them in when they realized we were gaining to much power. When the war was over, the great flood came and killed off the rest."

" How did you survive?"

" Unlike the others, my powers were fully unlocked, and I wasn't on earth at the time. I was here."

That made Harry pause for a minute. Noticing the only window in the room he got up and looked out of it. A dark Gray sky stretched out endlessly that held no sun, moon or stars, with puffed and ugly clouds. His view looked out on a sea that boiled and crashed upon black stones. The land was vast, going on for miles and miles. Harry looked on in horror as he watched below, hundreds of beings of different sizes and shapes killing, devouring, and tormenting each other.

Demons. Those were the type of evil deities church and Thorn spoke of. Now he was super thankful of thorn and his Hellchasers for keeping things like them away from the human realm.

" Where are we?"

" Welcome to the one of many hell's that exist in this world. This is the Nether Realm. Located in the center of the earth."

" And this is were the demons you hunt start off at?"

" Yes, but there are other hell dimensions. Every major pantheon has one." Harry stared at him. The Nephilim sighed. "A family of gods."

Gods were real to? So there was more then angels and demons. What more was there to the world. To think muggles knew nothing, wizards knew about as much about whats really in the world as muggles. So many unknowns...

Things only beings like Thorn knew.

" I want to become real Nephilim."

Thorn almost spit out the contents of his goblet. Had he heard that right. " What?" Now he was the one asking questions.

" You said it takes another Nephilim to awaken ones powers. I want you to do it."

" You don't realize what your asking. You do this, you can forget about your friends, and your old life. You'll stop aging and become immortal. You'll have to live the rest of your days hunting demons, and there is a good chance you'll end up like Grayson. Evil. A monster bent on destruction."

Harry weighted all he was telling him, and his mind was made up. " You fight to protect people, even though you say that we are evil. I fought hard battling against myself and death eaters for years. Since i was bloody eleven."

Walking up to stand in front of the warlords desk, his eyes held a look of determination and conviction. A look that Edgar use to make, Thorn thought. " For once in my life _I_ want to pick where my life is heading. I want to control my destiny."

Thorn arched a perfect eyebrow, then smirked. Remembering a time when he said those exact same words to his father. " Okay then kid. Welcome to war." A knife manifested in his hands. Pulling up the sleeve on his right arm, he made a cut across the veins.

" What are you doing-"

He disappeared and reappeared behind the wizard. He put Harry in a head lock with his left arm and pressed the bleeding wound against his mouth. He pinched the boys nose to cut off his breathing. Blood poured into Harry's mouths as he tried to fight Thorns hold. He was forced to swallow when the lack of oxygen was getting to him.

Thorn spoke in that other language, and Harry understood him. " Drink little fledgling. Drink."

Panic quickly turned to calmness, and Harry lost himself in the feeding. He closed his eyes and and wrapped his arms around the mans arm.

Thorn loosened his hold, and moaned when Harry took another drag of blood. Sweet. Fucking. A.

He had forgotten what it was like to have his blood drunken. It was horrific to humans, but very erotic and pleasurable to beings like him. He looked down o see he was aroused. Harder then a rock. And right now he wanted to rip this boys robe off, bend him over his desk, and pound unforgiving into him until they were both drunk from each other blood and pleasure.

_Easy Akantheus. Lets not do anything hasty. _The kid was virgin. Thorn could smell it on him. Hell, when was the last time he even got some. Of he recalled, Metallica was a brand new band that just came out, so yeah. Its been awhile.

And he was pretty sure the kid wouldn't appreciate him raping him, because yeah, technically it would be rape. The kid was high as a fucking kite at this point. Speaking of which...

Thorn pulled his arm back. The kids went limp.

Wait for it... Wait for it...Wait for-

Harry let out a scream of pure agony. His teeth felt like someone was yanking them out with a wrench. His head felt like it was splitting open. His back was the worst. It felt like someone was peeling the flesh of with a rusty spoon. Forget the cruciatus curse. This was pain. This. Was. **PAIN.**

This time, when the world went black. Harry really did pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Winter's Day Monologue**

**chapter 2**

Coming back to consciousness was unpleasant to say the least. Harry's back was very sore, burning and itching like crazy. He couldn't scratch because moving his shoulder blades sent a flare of pain coursing through him. As if all the nerves in his bodies were connect to those to points.

The bed he laid on was very soft. More comfortable than his old one at Hogwarts, and much better then his little den at the Dursley's. At first he thought he was back in school, until the memories of what had happened came rushing back. Ever so slowly he eased himself off the bed. The room he was in was very high-class.

Everything in white except for the black sheets on the king sized bed he was just on. There was a dresser, desk, private bathroom, fire-place, yet no door to leave the room. Was he still in the Nether Realm? This room was much different from horns creepy office and scary hall.

On the bathroom sink he found a folded note. On the front it said it was addressed to him. He opened the note and read the very elegant script.

**Feel free to use the shower.**  
**-Thorn**

Looking in the mirror right above the sink, Harry flinched when he saw dried blood stains all over his mouth. He had forgotten that part. Thorn fed him his blood, and shockingly enough, he enjoyed it. He savored the rich, heavenly taste as it warmed his lips and danced on his tongue. The way it set fire to his belly, and hardened his-

" Oh, bloody fucking hell." Harry cursed in embarrassment. He became aroused and actually wanted to... have relationships with Thorn. Another guy! Oh crap, had Thorn knew? Idiot, of course he did. The man knew everything.

Groaning, he turned on the shower and waited for it to warm. Actually he didnt even have to. The water was perfect the moment it came spraying out of the nozzle. The water was like liquid Tylenol on his pained body. He just stood underneath the water, letting it do its intended work. The blood fell to the ground and went down the drain.

So that's how Nephilim awoken each others powers. Thankfully it was a one time ordeal, because that something he didnt want to have to go through again in his life time. Looking down at his body, Harry wasn't sure what he was looking for. He wasn't human anymore so what was he looking for ? Changes? discolorations? Mutations?

Okay he was being really foolish. He shouldn't have read Dudley's X-men comic books when he was younger. They were giving him stupid ideas.

He picked up the bar of soap off the dish and scrubbed the front of his body, all the while paying attention to he art work of the tiled wall. A flock of dark birds flying towards the moon. It was a very beautiful picture.

Harry turned around to let the water hit his back and-

Sweet. Merciful. God.

Harry moaned loudly. Indescribable waves of pleasure hit him like how waves hit a shore. Water was hit hitting the space between his shoulders making his knees have the durability if jello. His cock was as hard as it been during his little blood crave episode. Forget aroused, Harry was sexed up to the max.

The soap fell from his hands, he didnt try picking it up. His body was shuddering and shaking so much that he was sure he would fall, so he needed the support of the wall to keep him up.

His hands were soapy. Soapy and slippery.

Oh, so slippery.

His cock was demanding service. Now. Licking his lips, he began rubbing his chest, fingers grazing hard nipples making him take a sharp breath. Taking one between his thumb and index finger, he started to pinch and tweak his hard nipple while his other hand ran slowly down his stomach. Bracing an arm against the wall, he let his head drop while he pumped himself.

This was Harry's second time pleasuring himself. He was no stranger, but he wasn't full well equipped to handle himself like this. First he gave slow teasing jerks, and then found a desirable rhythm and truly went to work.

In no time he felt the familiar tightening of his balls, and the inevitable heat building up in his shaft. With the water still hitting the sweet sweet area, and the feeling in his sex, he was sure he was going to go mad from the pleasure.

Then, from out of nowhere. Nowhere at all, an image popped into Harry's head. A set of eyes, one green one brown looked at him as if who ever they belonged to were really there in the shower with him, staring him in the eye. And strangely enough, that picture is what brought Harry to come.

And he came hard. As the orgasm hit, he gritted his teeth and let loose against the tiled walls of the shower. His moan was loud and his cock was on fire. When he finally surfaced from his orgasm high, his face was mashed up against the tiles and he was breathing like he'd done another Triwizard Tournament.

Merlin he needed that.

He wrapped a towel around himself after drying off. Harry jumped as walked past the mirror and caught sight of himself. "Holy shit," he breathed. No longer their natural green, Harry's eyes were that of liquid gold, and the whites of his eyes were black. Not only that but his skin was whiter then usual. Only not pale, but a luminescent snow white. His lips nails, eyebrows, and hair were all an unnaturally dark shade of black, and he had fangs.

But what really stood out, was the glowing gold ring above his head. No bigger than his scalp it just floated three inches from Harry's head. Harry titled his head, and the thing moved with it. Not actually going anywhere but just remained in the area three inches from his head. He tried to grab it but his hand went right through it. It was like running his fingers through water.

He needed to talk to Thorn, now. And speak of the devil, there he was, sitting and the edge of the bed patiently waiting for him. He was in another suit, a grey one this time.

He wore a shit eating grin that made Harry freeze. Oh crap he knew.

" Finally done entertaining yourself, I see." God, he could just die right there. The smug evil bastard.

" Shut up Thorn, and tell me whats happening?!"

Thorn took the rage in strides. Huh... Normally if someone would have spoken to him like that, they'd be nothing but a stain on his floor right now. It seems the fledgling was growing on him rather quickly. Just like Edgar. He couldn't help but compare the two and see the similarities.

" Its your true form."

" So, what? I'm going to look like this always?"

" No. All you have to do is calm down and imagine yourself in the form you were before. Let you powers guild you."

Harry did as the man informed. He let a wave of calmness come over him, and thought of himself in his natural skin. He couldn't explain the feeling of tapping into his powers. It was like turning on a faucet. Something underneath his skin wanting to break free and exercise itself.

As if his a breeze caressed his skin, Harry felt himself changing. Looking in the mirror his eyes were no longer gold and black, but white and emerald green. His lips were pink and nails regular, but his hair was still that shade of black, and his skin hadn't changed. At least the ring and fangs were gone. He didnt need BBC news on his arse about that.

" You hungry?" Asked Thorn, amused by his thoughts.

" Famished actually." A pair of pants and a black shirt appeared on his body, courtesy of Thorn.

A tray appeared at the desk. One with crepes, toast, bacon, eggs, and juice. Harry's stomach rumbled at the abundance. While he ate Thorn explained to him the powers Nephilim's possess. He went on to explaining the raining he would have to take to master his powers and learn to defend himself. Harry listened intently as the older man gave him a run down of the Nether Realm. Apparently it really was in the center of the earth. It was a very big and vast place. Very much larger then a country, there was many sections ruled by other warlords.

In fact, another one of them was a god named Noir, who lived on the other side of a wall across from Thorn with his sister Azura. He and Harry were currently in his castle on this side of the Nether. The castle must have been ten times that of Hogwarts, because this place housed over millions of demons. All who feared Thorn, so that said something about the mans powers.

He asked Thorn how he ever got a castle built here, and all he said was that he was currently watching it. He didnt say why, or who the previous owner of it was, and Harry didn't pry.

After he was done eating he was given a tour. They saw most rooms, but avoided torture chambers. Actually, most of this place was made up of cells and chambers.

The training room was massive. Various weapons covered every inch of the walls, and mats covered the floor. It was where he and Thorn were going to work from now on.

They were back in the room which was now Harry's. Harry had to sit down when he started to get dizzy and his back started to hurt again. His wings were coming in and it take at least a day after the awakening ritual for them to pop out. The elder Nephilim assured him that it was going to be painless when it happened.

He left Harry to his own devises when a servant called him. While in his room Harry tested the new things he could do. He was stronger, lifting his bed like a piece of paper with basically no effort. His vision was perfect, no longer needed glasses, and he could change his clothes with just a thought. His body was no longer skinny and malnourished, but healthy and slender.

He couldn't use magic anymore, but these new powers sure as hell made up for it. Thinking of how Thorn makes things appear to him, he thought about making his fathers invisibility cloak appear. It was successful, and much to the wizards shock, not only did he bring the cloak, but the elder wand and the Resurrection Stone. He didn't mean to, they just popped up as well.

Now he was in possession of the deathly hollows. Did that mean he was master of death now?

Harry put them in his dresser. Might as well keep them safe. He didn't have to worry about the curse of the wand, because according to Thorn, the only being who could actually kill Harry now was a hand full. Thorn included in those numbers.

Sitting down, the young Nephilim waited for the warlords return.

* * *

The next three years were difficult for Harry. Training to be a warlord himself was a difficult thing. To start with, he had to learn the ways of sword play, as well as master a variety of weapons, even though he highly doubted that he'd use most of them in a fight. Harry was looking forward to learning how to fight with a sword and a staff. It turns out he could do spells and rituals but a staff was required for some of them.

He also had to learn to master throwing stars, clubs, axes, spears, bows and arrows, daggers, you name it.

Thorn was not a kind or patient teacher, like his old ones at Hogwarts. Thorn would show him something once and expect him to get it memorized from the one demonstration. Harry was forced to defend himself from very real attacks by his tutor. He had spent night nursing broken bones and bruises that would heal by morning.

Nephilim were ruthless. They had no time for weakness and weeded out those who would be of no benefit to the race. Thorn had told him this time and time again. Harry didnt like the history of his people, but he wanted to learn as much as he can. No matter how horrific or gory. And man was it fucked up.

The wizard he once was, was becoming a distant memory. His hair was a much longer, and his normal English accent was replaced with an american one like Thorn. He grew a little more taller, though not as tall as the other Nephilim. He lost interest in the wizarding world and found the muggle world more interesting.

Emails and text messaging was much simpler than sending owls to deliver letters. Not that Harry did that. The only person he talked to was Thorn, and he was busy most times to talk. Well he guess there was Asmodeus, but the demon was also busy serving Noir and Azura. Harry would go months at a time before seeing the elf like demon.

Harry wanted to leave this place. He was sick and tired of hearing the scream of tortured demons, and smelling sulfur in certain areas of the castle. It had literally been three years since he's felt the sun on his skin. Since he talked to someone human. Since he had fun.

But he couldn't go to the human world. If he did, he would be hunted by demons and other supernatural creature, and with no possible way to fight them. It would be open season on his ass. Harry was basically a homing beacon on two legs.

So for now, he would keep his mood in check and train.

* * *

Harry's mood had darkened steadily. He was growing more disillusioned with every passing night and had come to hate his training, the Nether Realm, and his decision to become a Nephilim. It all seemed pointless. Where was his life headed cut off from the world, never enjoying life, settling for the shadows instead of owning the night.

He was growing restless with watching the earth from afar, and not taking part in the new developments.

It wasn't long before he killed his first demon. He was exploring the deeper halls of the castle like he always did in his free time. One demon thought he was easy pickings, surprise surprise, it was wrong. Harry killed it and absorbed its powers. After that something ignited in the boy. Soon he began killing more and more demons and absorbing their powers. It was just the thing he'd been looking for to keep him leveled. Sane.

He wasn't an addict. An addict is an enthusiastic devotee of a specified thing or activity. He wasn't devoted to doing this kind of thing, it was just a pass time. He didn't see any reason to tell Thorn.

Little did he know, the elder Nephilim already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Winter's Day Monologue**

**chapter 3**

In the months that followed, Harry's unhappiness festered. Joy was drained from his life like the energies of his demonic victims and he went about his training halfheartedly, taking no joys from his successes, learning nothing from his mistakes.

Thorn saw the emotional state his little fledgling had succumbed to. He was having more free time since demon activity had been low and easy for his Hellchasers to handle by themselves, but Harry was distant around him. Being so close yet so far away, he was complete closed off from the young Nephilim.

Their conversations were brief and how Harry was feeling was a subject the boy felt was best not taking about. The only thing that seemed to satisfying his little fledgling was killing the weak demons in his dungeons, which was something Harry knew told him about but Thorn knew. He found out when one of his servants informed him when they were making their daily rounds.

He began cloaking himself and watching as Harry would easily plunge his sword through a weak tortured demon, absorb its powers, and go back to his room. He wanted to see that bright dazzling smile on the boys face again, but he was powerless to do so. Harry had to make the first move.

And one night, he did.

* * *

Thorn was in the middle of handing out an assignment to a group of his soldiers, when Harry appeared in the main hall. A look of determination on his face the warlord hadn't seen in a while. All eyes were on the boy.

" I'm leaving," Harry said.

Thorn stared at him oddly. The warlord was really faking his reaction, but a deeper part of him was taking this more a different way. Inside he was relieved. This is what he'd been waiting for from Harry, but a deeper part of him didn't like was the boy was saying.

" Beg pardon?" The other Hellchasers in the room all backed up so they weren't in the middle of what was obviously going to be an argument and or fight.

" I am leaving Thorn. I am quitting my training. I don't want to be a warlord anymore. I am sick of this place. Do you understand? I am _leaving_."

" Okay then. You can go." Thorn easy compliance was shocking to Harry. He should have been happy and relived, and yet he was becoming angry and felt cheated. He wanted Thorn to be pissed off, hurt. To try and order him or convince him to stay. It was childish, but Harry's heart craved attention.

This was a turning point in his life and he needed an argument to mark its significance.

" If you think your grown enough to be on your own," Thorn said tauntingly, almost mockingly.

" I damn well am," Harry growled, anger turning to fury. " I want out of this. I don't want to be a backwards stiff like you. Someone who knows nothing of living and has a stick so far up his ass that he should be a Popsicle."

The spectators of the room all but took cover behind some furniture in the large throne room like grand hall.

The laugh the came for the elder Nephilim was bitter. " This coming from the little brat who knows nearly next to nothing how this world works. What do you know of living?"

" I know this is not it. I say to hell with you, the Hellchasers, and the rest."He sent the others in the room an apologetic smile, then looked back at his mentor and pressed on. " Before I met you life was to short. I'm immortal,and I've felt dead for the longest time. I want to make my mark onto this world. I want to live, fight, and sample all the delights the human realm has to offer. Not wast my time with you."

" Who is stopping you?" Thorn thundered. He had been sitting on his throne, but now he rose and faced Harry on his feet. His cheeks were flushed. " If I disgust you so much, then leave immediately." He pulled out a credit card from his pocket and threw it to the boy. "I never intended to come between you and your _dreams_." He said the word with much sarcasm.

" Very well," Harry snarled. " I will."

And with that he stormed out of the room. Making a big show as to slam the huge entrance doors. The Hellchasers in he room looked to were the boy was standing and then at their pissed of leader.

" Well? What are you still doing here?" He threw a fire ball at their feets. " Go!"

They didn't need to be told twice. The warlord sat back at his seat and sighed. He was to worn out for this shit. Manifesting his goblet, he downed the contents in one go. For now he would wait, knowing it would be years before he would see his young charge again. He would go back to focusing on his duties, and left fate to deal with Harry.

* * *

When Harry got back to his room he took his rage out on it. Blasting his bed, setting fire to the walls, shattering anything glass with his mind. It now looked like a bomb went of in it. The only thing that wasn't ruined was his ancestors journal.

Bounded in leather, the book was well preserved, the pages only slightly browned. It had belonged to the original Nephilim of his bloodline, Edgar, and the book was a present for his birthday last year. Harry still hadn't finished reading it and it was the only thing he was going to take from this place, other then the clothes on his back.

Sitting down on the remains of his mattress, he opened to the page he left off on. The words were written in either ancient enochian, or Nephile, the language of his people before they were eradicated.

**Today on one of my demon raids, I found a boy. He was a halfling like me, but so different. His powers were already awakened without the need of an ascension ritual, and they were great for one of his age. I found him being guarded by demons in a holding chamber in a deep cave, and freed him after killing the demons.**

**Akantheus is his name, which was the only thing he would divulge. He would not speak of his past, the name of his fallen father, or why he was chained. **

**I decided to take him under my wings and teach him how to master his powers. We left the cave a took refuge in a small village for the night. I didn't report back to the other. I couldn't risk leaving ****Akantheus alone, not even for an hour. I didn't know how long I could hide from the clan. If they found out about him, they would kill ****Akantheus for his power.**

**********My fears came true when that very same night a lieutenant from another garrison, was dispatched to find me. I was out gathering food when i felt is presences. I ran back to the hut and found Patrick attempting to drive his sword through ****Akantheus. Thank the source I was able to sneak attack him before a major battle could break out. **

**************I killed Patrick and absorbed his powers. Then we left the village in a hurry before the clan followed up on Patrick's death.**

**********I started his training immediately. Surprisingly, the way of the sword came easy for him and there was no need to for weapons training. We mainly focused on close combat and controlling his powers. For the next few days, demons came after us on our travels, and I used their blood to show ****Akantheus how to keep his powers strong.**  


**Strangely**************** enough. The demon never tried to kill him, only me. Not that they could, but that didnt stop them from trying. They were trying to capture him, and I needed to know why.**

Harry turned the page to the next entry.

**Today as ****Akantheus slept, I waited for a demon to appear. As expected one did. Instead of killing it I tortured it, and the weakling broke in just minutes. I learned why it was after ****Akantheus, and who sent it. I learned who ****Akantheus fallen father was, and that he searched for him.**

**************I was surprised by who he was. It was unbelievable yet made sense in a way. It explained why ****Akantheus was so different from us. Why his eyes were their strange green and not gold. Why he had certain powers that other Nephilim did not, and why his human form was his true form.**

******************I didn't say anything to him about what I learned that night. If he wanted to tell me himself, I would wait and not push.**

******************In the morning, it was a joyish occasion. Over night ****Akantheus wings had come in. We were both excited with the lessons of flight. It had been so long since I let my wings feel the dance of air against their feathers, and just like in any other lesson, ****Akantheus learned fast. By late evening we soared through the skies freely.**

**************************Both feeling more alive then we had in the longest of times.**

Harry ended his reading there. Now it was his time to feel alive.

* * *

As the sun went down in the distance, Harry went along right with. Arms spread wide and eyes fully opened, he was falling from the sky at a insane rate of holy-fucks per second. When he teleported out of the Nether realm his first idea of living was to kick start off with an adrenaline kick. And boy was his blood pumping like a mother fucker.

As he feel, the number of clouds lessened, and the earth was becoming more clearer and clearer.

This was living. This was fucking, living. This sky dive of his was a symbolic 'fuck you' to Thorn. He was free to do what ever he wanted. The air forced his arm and legs back, his hair whipping around like fire. He started to see lights bellow, a city. But his trajectory was going to land his ass in the woods around the town.

Gaining back control, he threw himself into dive formation, his arms pointed above his head, his palms together, his body straight as an arrow. Speed and velocity picked up, and now he was a torpedo gunning through the sky. Ironically, the increase in speed made him see slow motion.

And it was magnificent. Everything was magnified: the sound of rushing wind, the seconds,the lack of air entering his body, giving him a taste of hypoxia- and with the adrenaline coursing through his veins- giving him a sort of high, the sting in his eyes as he looked straight ahead, the feel of thrusting against his body as if an army was trying to hold him down.

He was going to hit earth, he was going to hit-

when he was but a few feet from the ground, massive wings unfurled on his back, the span of iridescent feathers stretching out and flexing like limbs that had been cramped. His body did a arch of pure flexibility and power, and with one strong flap of his wings, he was air born. His body which was just inches from the ground was now shooting at a fast speed through the woods while tactically dodging tree.

He shoot past a clearing and was approaching a rocky ledge. He could hear the pounding rushing water of the water fall ahead. He hadn't thought about swimming, but now he was feeling a dip. The moment his waist was past the tip of the ledge, his wings were sent away, he pointed his body downwards and he aimed for the water beneath. Back into the diving position, his finger tips broker through the water first, and then he was deeply submerged.

In the water he didn't move, letting the weightless feeling take him away for a minute. His body naked, he used his powers to go bare before he made contact with the water. God he could stay like this forever. Literally. His body didn't need food, sleep, or even oxygen to function anymore.

When he came up from the water, it was like being reborn. Everything was so different. The colors, the detail. It had been so long. It was stunningly beautiful. the sound of wildlife, the smells of nature.

Fucking A.

And for the first time in what seemed like forever.

He was alive.

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Winter's Day Monologue**

**chapter 4**

The years that came to follow were Harry Potters wildest and mostly carefree time of his life. After his plunge from the great skies, he had went to the city of Oregon, seeing the sites and fraternizing with the people in a way to get with the times.

He bought a motorcycle, with some black leathers, and he was on his way.

He cut through the world at a frantic pace, traveling by either bike or wings, moving from one city to another, mixing mostly with men of lax principle and women of easy virtue, since they were the ones who came out at night. He threw around the money Thorn gave him with little care. He gambled heavily, bought thing that he hardly needed, and at one point, spent a time of his nights with prostitutes.

Harry treated his body with disrespect. Treating it how a three year old would treat a new toy. He was only interested in seeing how far it could go, and what punishments it can take. Drugs became a part of his life when he hit the cities like New York and Amsterdam. Cocaine, weed, heroin, Marijuana, you name it, he's done it.

The idea of using drugs was a curiosity that was brought on by talk of those who did use those drugs. When he first tried it, Harry learned that his body was unable to be effected by drugs, so he could never get high. On the other hand, it was a great source of help dealing with Harry's... craving, and appetites. For the longest of times, his Nephilim instincts were trying to corrupt him. Warp him into the tool of evil and destruction his people were breed for. The battle was 24/7 seven days a week, so he had to take in _alot_ of drugs.

He had more crack and adrenaline in his veins then blood. And while he was having a ball, he needed to feed a certain craving. So he would go from city to city, to find some supernatural whatever- the -fuck- to fight against. He got into fights with demons, were hunters, minor gods, daimons, and even the famous dark hunters he heard about from Thorn.

Now he knew it was stupid to throw himself face first into danger, but he had taken precautions, and cloaked his powers, never using the bulk of them so to not draw attention.

When he would return to whatever five-star hotel he was staying at, he would be covered in bruises, cuts, gashes with broken bones. Of course they did heal in a few hours, and he was out again roaming the streets, and living it up. Not once since he left the Nether had he sleep.

In time he had calm down, but didn't necessarily stopped the madness. He had tasted most of the dark pleasure the human world had to offer, and now he was growing more tired with the days. He made no friends in those dark years, and had made a reputation for himself in the supernatural community.

With time he grew more delusional, thinking that nothing was in fact wrong with him. That he was in control of his dark side, and he was better than everyone else. That he could not be defeated and didn't need the help of others.

This is what brought him to his distaste in using thorns money. He need to make his own, and not rely on that use to be asshole of a mentor. Harry didn't know what it was he wanted to do. Until one night he needed another dose of his special... medicine.

* * *

Harry went to his usual dealer in New York. He liked Stitch better than other drug dealers, because he didn't ask questions, and had some morals. The guy didn't sell to kids under the age of twenty one, and he didn't stop to ask Harry if he want to add a little side purchase to what the Nephilim already ordered.

Harry new a lot about the guy just from looking at him. His real name was Adam Fritz, age thirty-two, and the only reason he sold the shit was to put his daughter through college and keep his wife and the med's she needed to live. Not like the other cockroaches who just wanted to make some easy dough to buy the newest cars and the illest clothes.

So when Harry bought, he bought big knowing the money was going to a respectable cause.

Stitch was in his usual corner in Harlem on a hundred and twenty ninth street. Minding his business and waiting for the usual customers. He was dressed in all black with a hoodie pulled over his head and his brown bangs covering his eyes. Harry could see the bags under them. His eyes not only got better vision but was able to see in the dark.

Stitch also worked as a chief at an applebees, taking up most of his days, and the dealing at up a lot of the night leaving him with only two- three hours sleep tops. The dealer noticed him crossing the street.

" Sup kid," Stitch said tiredly.

Harry pulled out the cash and handed it to him. Stitch didn't even check the quality, knowing that his bills were never fakes. He reached into a hid pocket in his hood and tossed the twenty gram of coke to Harry. This is why he was Harry's go to guy. Stitch was strictly business. Never fucking around and had what you needed.

They didn't talk. Harry was his only customer who he even greeted. Harry spoke to him once before and that was for the what he wanted and the amount. From then on all he had to do was show his face, hand over the bread, and he'd get the good stuff.

At this point he'd walk away, but then a thought popped in his head.

" Yo Stitch." The dealer was surprised that he was actually talking. Harry had been coming to him every two days for the last two years and he'd hadn't spoken a word except for that first time.

" Yeah?" He replied.

For the next half hour Harry asked him questions about the drug business and how things worked. Stitch answered the best he could and the young Nephilim soaked it all up like a sponge.

So with your basic industry you had your drug lords, your growers, your distributors, your smugglers, your dealers, and then your consumers. Everything was simple enough and yet very complected. All you needed to get to the top was workers, the drugs, and the power.

Harry didn't need that type of power, he already had his powers. Drugs he knew how to come about, and workers... Workers he knew just how to get. One of Thorns very first lessons: With great fear, comes total control.

And he knew just who to strike fear into.

* * *

Listening briefly to the universe, Harry learned that some of the top drug lords in the country had come together for a meeting. Disguising forming and alliance. With their joint connections, they could dominate the drug trade and make billions.

_Interesting._

Six in total. Two were dark skinned with fine suits, one had an ugly gash on his forehead and a gold tooth. One was an attractive woman with Hispanic features and a lot of make up. Another women was present, except she was Caucasian and younger, speaking with a french accent, and the last two were some white guys with expensive suits just like the rest. One wore a cowboy hat for some stupid ass reason in Harry's book.

The meeting took place in some dock in Argentina. A round table they sat at in an abandon warehouse. A discrete place where no one would expect a bunch of drug lords to be. Behind each of them stood that person bodyguards. All heavily armed.

An argument was breaking out.

" Fuck you Snake!" Cowboy hat yelled to the black guy with the gash.

" You see, I can't make a deal with trash like you. Go back to the old- fucking- west Johnny boy!"

The french girl stood up from her seat. " If you all are going to keep bickering like a bunch of children, I am leaving."

Annnnnd that was his cue.

" Sit down."

All heads in the room snapped to where Harry stood on the top floor indoors balcony. As expected Harry had several guns aimed at him. Not that he was worried of course. There was no mortal weapon made that could kill him. They could drop a nuke on him and obliterate his body, but he would never truly die. But it would hurt like a mother fucker.

" Who the hell are you?" shouted Snake.

" Blast this bitch!" The other dark skinned guy ordered. Before anyone could pull the trigger, Harry took out his AK and shout a few rounds into the tables. Every jumped for cover and It amused Harry how they shouted like a bunch of little bitches.

" I said sit down."

" You wanna die punk? There easier ways to kill yourself!" threatened the Hispanic woman. Taking out her own forty-five, but not aiming it.

" Yeah, like yelling at the guy whose holding the AK407." Harry said in a tone that questioned her intelligence. "Listen to me you drug peddling scum bags. I'll be running the drug trade from now on. I'm going to offer you retards a deal. You go about your shit a usual, but kick up fifty percent to me."

They all looked at him in disbelief.

" In return you'll have protection from the law enforcement's and other drug lords," Harry continued, " But you stay away from school yards. No dealing to children. Got it." His voice threatening. All of them flinched from the look in his eyes.

" If you do. Your dead." He not just threatened, but promised. He could feel all their fears, and hear their thoughts. They knew he wasn't fucking around.

" Okay crazy kid. This is all cute, bu why should we listen to you," said the french woman, Allison was her name. Allison answer was a gym bag being thrown from the balcony onto the ruined table. The drug lord's all looked to each other before approaching the big bag. Snake was the one to unzip it. He was the first one to look inside.

" Oh. Shit." Was all he said before throwing up. Everyone else looked inside and horror-stricken looks crossed their faces.

" Those are the heads of all your lieutenants," Harry explained. " That took me one hour. You wanna see what I could do in a day?" Reloading the AK he aimed it at them.

" Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to kick in with me-" a dead serious look on his face,"- I'm telling you." He shot at the table again just to get his point across. Enjoying how they danced away from the bullets. Making himself invisible to give the illusion that he wasn't there any more, he waited for them to get up.

" Fifty percent sounds reasonable," one of them said nervously. The others agreed. Harry teleported outside and then took off with his wing. Laughing his ass off while soaring back to his hotel room three states over. He didn't regret killing those men by cutting off their heads. He saw the sins of their past, the innocent they killed, and he just killed killers.

Not wrong with that.

* * *

The drug lord had agreed on kicking with the mysterious crazy fuck of a child. They got into their respective cars and drove off. Snake didn't notice one of his guards staying behind. The guard looked to where the boy had stood.

Oh his real boss wasn't going to like this new development. Taking out his phone he called him right then. One ring in and a bright flash of light filled the room, and his boss stood not to far from him.

" Is he okay?" Asked Thorn. The Hellchaser proceeded to telling Thorn what happened. After he was done his leader was silent for a minute. When he was dismissed, it was a blessing. Not liking to stay alone in the same room with the warlord.

Thorn stood alone. He looked into the bag of severed heads.

" Dammit, Harry. What are you doing kid?"

**Authors note: Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**__****Author's Note:**_I'd like to thank; kirallie, Silvermane1, xDarklightx, Pri-Chan, Spongecake0147, raven1493, AmandaSingh0, twilightserius, raven1493, otherrealmwriter, King of Hearts 129 and everyone else who's been supporting this fic. Thank you all!_

**A Winter's Day Monologue**

**chapter 5**

In just two weeks Harry made over four million off the drug trade. It was simple really. Get into the head of each drug lord and take all the banking info, the factory locations, and the employee names. Seeing no further use for them, Harry simply had them killed by their own men, with a little bribing off course. He also made some major changes.

He made sure that drugs would be no longer sold to anyone under the age of twenty-two. He figured if your old enough to drink, your old enough to sniff. No dealers were allowed to force people into buying. Yeah, that kind of shit happens. It even happened to him a year back.

Some fucker with a cloth wrapped around the bottom of his face threatened Harry into buying from him every week, or him and his boys were going to mess him up. The stupid fuck didn't even check to see if Harry even lived around here, and the threat earned the fucker a broken arm, and a cracked-to-shit jaw.

Why couldn't there be more decent drug dealers like old Stitch. Hmm...

That gave him an idea.

* * *

Adam Fritz aka Stitch, sat next to his wife's hospital bed. He held gently onto her pale weak hand and light kissed her knuckles, soothing her into sleep. Harry had to admit she looked horrible. Her skin deathly pale (not like his), her cheeks sunken, probably from malnourishment. She had leukemia, and it was at one of its worst stages. Her stomach could hardly hold anything down.

Judging by it, Harry would say she had four- maybe five months left. He wasn't sure, he couldn't see the future like Thorn. Apparently that was the only power his people weren't capable of possessing. And yet Thorn could...

Adam got up from his seat, and told his wife that he'd be back. Harry followed him to the bathroom. He uncloaked himself and waited. When the stall door opened Adam jumped when he saw Harry.

" Shit!...Kid?" His eyes traveled over Harry's Armani suit and the fur coat. " What you doing here? And the fuck is you wearing?" Harry snored at the reaction.

" I was looking for you."

" For me?" The surprise ac was half a front. Harry noticed his had heading for the back of his pants, to get the forty-five he kept there for special occasions. It wouldn't do him any good, but for once Harry was going to keep things peaceful.

" Easy there my man. Keep the gun in the holster, because I ain't here to start shit."

" Really?" He said in a voice not to convinced, and his hand didn't return to his side.

" I'm here to make you a deal." Harry grind his teeth together involuntarily. Shit, the cravings were beginning to flare. He needed a hit.

" What kind of deal?"

" In a recent turn of events, I have taken over the American drug trade." Adam gawked at what he'd been told. " Yes-Yes shocking I know... Anyway, while the basics of the drug trade are simple enough to understand, I need someone like you who can grasps the complexities of this work. I want you to be my second in command."

" You...You can't be serious right now."

" Like a heart attack."

" But...Your just a kid."

Harry scoffed at that, " Ill have you know that I am twenty-three years old. Thank you very much." Second symptom of his craving was that his body would heat up. Harry needed to wrap this up fast.

Pulling out a piece of paper and pen, the drug lord scribbled down fast, and handed the paper to Adam when he finished. The dealer looked at the contents in confusion.

" What is-"

" That, is what you'll make every month working for me." Harry felt the last symptom coming his way. The need to do violence. That raging volcano under his skin, not knowing the exact second it was going to go off. " Look, at the rate your going you won't be able to pay for your wife's medication and the rent anymore. Work for me Stitch. You will have all the money you'll need in a month, and then some."

Adam thought it over for a minute, Harry listened in. The mortal was smart weighting the pros and cons, but the Nephilim knew what he was going to do.

" Fine. Shit, this might be a bad fucking idea, but i'll do it," _For you baby. _Harry gave him the address t meet him at tomorrow and the man went back to his wife. And thank heaven, Harry was beginning the SOB was never going to leave.

Taking off he fur, he hugged it up on a hand dryer, took off the jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his button down, and manifested his two only friends. Mr and Mrs. Syringe. He didn't even had to look for his vein, he'd done this shit so many time he just stabbed the needles into his forearms and let the stuff slide in.

Waiting for the heroin to do its shit he'd focus his attention on the walls. Crude, ignorant, and racist shit littered them.

One retarded wrote ' MIKE WAS HERE' in big black bold letters, with a sharpie, and some other guy pointed an arrow at that comment and wrote " MIKE IS A FAGGOT."

Fucking idiots.

Closing his eyes, he counted down to blast off. Harry could feel the familiar yet foreign substance coursing through him. Feel his powers already working on eliminating said substance. Nephilim just like gods and demons didn't have DNA or any white blood cells. Theirs powers were basically the fuel that kept hem running.

Ironically that Harry's cure had become his deadliest poison. But he was in control. He could deal with it - he _is_ dealing with it.

He had to.

* * *

Another thing Harry learned was that demon took part in the drug trade. Oh yeah, shocking. Only these demons used drugs to get people baked and do all sorts of things with them. Dark, fucked up, things. Honestly how hadn't the Hellchasers finished these guys off? Instead now it was up to him to do the grunt work.

Not that he mind. In fact he enjoyed hunting them down, making them beg for mercy and slowly killing and absorbing them. The fact that they were lower class weakling took the fun out of it.

Harry need to hunt lager prey.

No...

He needed to hunt another predator. And a visit from an old friend gave him a name of a certain predator.

Acheron Parthenopaeus

* * *

Harry sat behind his large oak desk in his deluxe office. Pride swelled inside him as he saw all he accomplished. All of this was his. After all the bullshit he had to endure in life, this was the pay off. His reward for giving so much.

A knock on the door quickly turned his mood sour. " Come in," he shouted.

Adam came into the room with two of Harry's men holding down some dealer who worked for him. The guy looked like he was ready to shit himself, his face roughed up from the ass whopping his two patrol officers handed him. They forced him down onto the chair in front of Harry. In an instant Harry knew all about him.

" Stitch," greeted Harry, noticing the new Italian suit his lieutenant was wearing. The thing coast more than two months rent in the mans old apartment, now living in a mansion in New jersey thanks to the pay grade the young drug lord bestowed upon him. The new look looked good on him. Adam was actually very gorgeous when he wasn't wearing salvation army clothing and did his hair.

If not for his green eyes and the fact he was human, Harry would have thought Adam a dream hunter.

" Boss," Adam inclined his head.

" So what do we have here?" The fucker before him froze up like a block of ice. Harry would be furious if the fucker pissed all over his leather seat. After a minute fucker learned how to speak again. And of course, the first words out of his mouth was lying bullshit.

" I didn't do shit! They lying man! Mothafuckers out to get me!" The fucker pleaded. Seriously, could he be more obvious with the ling? First off the dude was sweating bullets, second his eyes were blink rapidly like he had something in them, and third his hands were shaking. Harry was pretty sure he was using his own supply.

Only an idiot hits his own stuff.

" We cough the shithead trying to rape a girl who wouldn't buy," explained Adam. The anger in his voice not even trying to hide, after all, he man had a daughter of his own. Odds are he was the one who made he fuckers face a part-time punching bag.

" He lying!" Fucker shouted trying to get out of the chair, but he was held down by Harry's men. As if this lanky sack of shit could be stronger than these two tree trunk arm having guards.

" No," said Harry, " I think your the one that's lying." The Nephilim pulled a gun out from underneath the desk. Fuckers eyes widened when he saw the piece and he began fighting against their hold again.

" You know. If there is one thing I hate-" Harry cocked his gun,-" is liars."

Then the fucker had the nerve to start sprouting even more bullshit.

'I have a wife and two kids.' _Yeah_, sure you do.

'I didn't do anything.' Of course you didn't.

'Their liars.' Takes one to know one, huh, fucker.

Harry tossed his gun to one of the guards, " take him out into the hall and show him what we do to guys who thinks its fun to rape and lie." All the way to the door and out, the fucker was crying and begging. Along time ago Harry might have felt something, but now he took pleasure from human pain and sorrow. I was refreshing.

Pleasuring.

Harry took out a twenty dollar bill, and a little packet of the good stuff he kept inside the top desk drawer. He rolled up the twenty, licked it to keep it in tube shape, laid out the heroine in a straight line on the desk, and snorted it all in one go.

His tense shoulders slacked, and he fingers stopped fidgeting. That was the fourth hit in twenty minutes. Shit, everyday it felt like he need to put more of the shit into his system. He had enough drugs in his body to kill Willie-Fucking-Nelson.

" Today's Friday boss." Harry had forgotten Adam was still in the room. Friday...Friday... What was Friday again? Oh yeah, pay-day. And wasn't Adam just a gentlemen for reminding him patiently. Harry handed him the check and went to his mini bar to pour himself a drink.

" Any plans?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer. He was going to go to the hospital and spend all night with his wife and daughter, who had flown in for the summer to see her sick mother.

A side of Harry was jealous of Adam. He had a family to love and who returned the love equally. Something Harry always wanted when he was younger.

Did he still even want it? Harry didn't see himself having children, not that it wasn't a possibility, it just...Yeah... Four drinks down he frowned when he still saw Adam in the room.

" Everything good?"

Adam looked a bit uncomfortable and worried. Harry understood it, the guy was always soft on kids. Even though Harry wasn't a kid, it sure didn't help his case that he looked like he was still seventeen.

" I was just, wondering... Are you going to do anything? Other then..." he motioned to the scotch in Harry's hand. Harry just shrugged. Al he really did was just ride around on his motor cycle out night and ate at different restaurants by himself. Sometimes go swimming at the waterfall in Oregon.

" Careful. If i didn't know better I'd say you were beginning to care for me or some shit."

Adam didn't reply right away, as if trying to pick the correct words he should say. " Sometimes kid, even the devil may cry when he looks around hell and realizes that he's there alone." And with that the man left.

His words wrapped around Harry's throat like a rope. Take the words of wisdom to heart, Harry suddenly didn't feel like drinking anymore.

Is that what he was? All this time, with his men, his club crowds, his posse, did not men shit?

_Surrounded by many yet all alone. _Said a voice in Harry's head.

" Shut up," Harry said to himself.

_Who are you really? A boy trying to find his place in this world? Who wants to be needed._

" Shut up."

_Who is ever going to love you? When you clearly don't love yourself._

_" _Shut the fuck up!" Harry threw he drink across the room, smashing when hitting the wall. It took him a few minutes to calm he heavy breathing. The voice gone leaving Harry...

Alone.

The Nephilim stood in front of the full length mirror. He strengthened out his suit and fur coat, composed himself and looked himself in the eyes. " I. Am. Fine." He repeated that little mantra over and over. He stopped when he felt a presence making its way into his office. Summoning a sword into his hands he was ready for battle.

A black mist formed in the middle of his room. It slowly solidified into a tall male. His sharp features leaned toward pretty and elf like, yet his dark gray eyes showed nothing but cruelty. Dressed all in black, the demon looked sinister and emotionless. Until his eyes went to Harry and a grin broke out on his face.

" Asmodeus?" Harry laughed and put away his sword. He pulled the demon into a friendly hug. Merlin, its been years.

" Harry! Hello there!" The demon paused and looked Harry up and down. " Why are you dressed like Thorn? And what is that beast all over you?" The demon asked pointing at Harry's fur coat.

" Its not a beast A. Its a fur coat. As in not alive, and now clothing."

" Ah, makes sense. Who would wear something living?... Actually a few greater demons like to do that to weaker ones by sealing them into objects like rings or chains. And I did see one Hellchaser a few centuries ago who wore armor with souls moving in the metal. Do you have something like that? You are a Hellchaser after all- why aren't you in the Nether Realm? I thought Thorn said you couldn't leave until you finished your 'special raining.' "

He added air quotes at the last two words. The demons rambling was something of legends. Normally, it would have annoyed Harry a little back when he was training, but he was to happy to care.

" I um...Me and Thorn had a little disagreement and I left."

"A disagreement? I don't think anybody disagrees with thorns. Normally he gives orders and threat to remove limbs if there not done. Very _very_ personal important limbs," The demon said as if speaking from personal experience.

" I guess I'm just lucky." Harry took out a new glass and poured himself another drink.

" Were you and Thorn having sex?" Asmodeus asked from out of nowhere as Harry was downing the drink. He almost spit it out when he heard that.

"_What?_" Harry exclaimed. The demon seemed to not notice Harry's reaction and pressed on with the subject.

" It does make sense. Why he treats you so differently from everything else, and why he hasn't cut you balls off. I didn't think he swung that way but..." The demon looked the Nephilim up and down, making Harry a little uncomfortable, " I can see why. Not that I'm thinking about having sex with you or anything, I just notice how very good you look. And I don't swing that way."

Wow...Five minutes in and the demon already managed to make him feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. Two things he hadn't felt in years.

" Thanks..." He said unsure.

" Maybe if you were a girl I'd think about it. Well you already look like a girl-" The demon cursed himself for the slip. " Not a _girl_ girl! I mean you do look like a guy, but you also look like a girl as well. Obviously your a guy but you have very girl-like features on you body and face-Not that I was checking you out long ago, I just noticed because for the tight clothing you wore when training. Like I said before, I don't swing that way."

"So what brings you here?" He changed the subject hopping he wasn't coming off rude. The demon didn't seem to mind.

" I came to find you. You weren't in the castle, and I know your not stupid enough to roam around outside, so I checked the human realm. At first I couldn't really find you, until I heard a bunch of Kolaue demons talking about a boy killing a bunch of their group in this city, I knew it was you. And a minute ago I felt a flare of your power which made things easier."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How could he have been so stupid enough to let his shields drop and made himself a homing beacon. What if it hadn't been the elf looking demon? What if it was something much worst. Like a greater demon or an army of demons. It does matter how strong you were.

Anyone can be out number and overwhelmed.

" Thanks man. I really needed to see a friend right now." The demon froze then gave Harry a strange look.

" We are friends?" He said the word friends as if it were foreign and a new word he just learned.

" Well yeah. I mean I always thought." The demon broke out into a shit eating grin.

" We are friends then!" He declared. Harry snorted at how childish a centuries old demon could be. He couldn't deny that warm feeling in his heart he hadn't felt in a long time.

" So how are things Asmodeus?" He offered the demon a drink. Asmodeus was unfamiliar with that type of drink but downed it anyway, clearly liking it.

" Same old. Serving that asshole Noir. If it isn't me, who he makes do back-breaking chores, then its Jaden."

Jaden? When he heard the name a strange wave went through him. Strangely enough, his scar itched. " Jaden?"

" You knew heard of him?" The demon was surprised, " Jaden? The demon broker?"

" Whats a demon broker?"

" Basically Jaden is the, how do you say... the 'go-between guy' for the higher powers and demonkind. If you want something, Jaden can get it, but you must have something good to offer him."

Intriguing, to say the least.

" And how does one come in contact with Jaden?" Asked the Nephilim.

" A ritual is required. Some demon blood, some human blood, an oak tree and some demon chanting under a full moon and you can summon him." Asmodeus gave him a questioning look. " You want to summon him?"

Harry thought about it, " Nah. I don't need anything that I can't get right now, and making deals with strange demon brokers isn't my thing." He then moved to changing the conversation. " So elf, what have you been doing lately in the human world?"

" Well before I came here I was watching dark hunters killing Daimons. Its alot like watching basket ball, only its actually interesting. I was in New Orleans watching the a god who is a dark hunter fight."

That peaked Harry's interest.

" A god you say?"

" Yeah. The dark hunter leader, who is really a god. I haven't seen anyone who is scarier then Noir then this guy. And Noir is a scary-" Harry ignored the demons rambling as he thought about what he was just told. He had heard about this god from Thorn.

Acheron Parthenopaeus.

The Atlantean final fate, harbinger of destruction, both a god of creation and destruction, yet not really a god, but one of the last few remaining Chthonian left in existence. At this new development the cravings came back with a vengeance.

_Fight. Fight. Fight_

This was just the challenge he had been looking for.

_**Authors note: Review. ****tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

** A Winter's Day Monologue**

**chapter 6**

It was one of those rare cold nights in New Orleans. The streets were deserted, the street lights beacons of the darkness guiding the human who didn't even realize that at this hour, they were prey to beings they knew nothing of. The types of creature nightmares fear, and darkness and evil birth to disrupt the natural order.

The humans also knew not of the champions who fight to keep those dark forces at bay.

Harry watched as one of those champions fought against a group of daimons. Soul sucking vampires cursed by the Greek god Apollo to die on their twenty-seventh birthday. They consume the souls of humans to live, led by the demigod son of the god who cursed them, they live in the Atlantean hell realm. Though they are stronger they had enhanced senses and superhuman strength, they were no match for the hunter who easily took them on.

Acheron Parthenopaeus was truly a sight to behold. His tall menacing appearance was betrayed by his beautiful graceful movements. Using only a staff he easily block anything the sword wielding daimons were sending him.

Harry's eyes turned golden when he felt the true bulk of the gods powers. One of Harry's abilities was to be able to spot any supernatural being. No matter how powerful or skilled if they were hiding who they were, Harry could see them. It was a freighting power, one that came in handy many a times.

Freezing and burning, dark and light, a surge of concentrated force being hidden. It was like standing next to a nuke that just went off. Acheron's power could be felt from where Harry stood on the roof. But that wasn't it. There was more to his powers than even all of that. The Nephilim had been around many gods before, but this was his first interaction with a source god. Deep deep into the god slayers powers Harry felt the universe's heart beat.

The Source.

_Fight. Fight! Kill!_

Only, Harry couldn't kill him. He was a Nephilim, and they couldn't kill gods, Nor did they draw power from the source. Even if they could, he still wouldn't be able to kill a Chthonian. Only a Chthonian can kill a Chthonian.

But there wasn't a rule against kicking ones ass.

When the battle was over, the god was surrounded by the ashes of the damions he effortlessly killed. And that was Harry's cue. Walking off the legged of the building he let himself fall to the ground. He landed before the god in a powerful crouch that shock the ground momentarily and made a gust of wind blow through the ally scattering all loose debris and daimon ashes. Harry's suit and fur changed into leather pants and a black tank top. Dress shoes became combat boots, and his hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

Both worrier looked each other up and down. Then Acheron did something Harry caught Thorn doing from time to time, the god tilted his head as if listening to something only he could hear.

" Harry. Potter." Harry froze when the god spoke his name. The god looked actually surprised. " You're a Nephilim." That wasn't a question.

What. The. Fuck.

Harry realized that the god was learning everything about him, seeing the images of his past play through the gods mind. He threw up a shield so Acheron couldn't learn anymore. Harry eyes turned golden again, and saw Acheron change for a brief moment. The goth skin was blue with black lips and horns, large wings stretch out of his back on either side of him. No sun glasses to hide his eyes that were a yellow orange eyes shot through with red.

Normally this would be a shit your pants moment for, well... _Everyone_, but Harry was fueled by the need to do violence. The cravings that he usually had was now flat-out hunger. His power surged making his body glow. A sword appeared in his hands, while energy began forming in his other one.

" Do you know why I am here?"

" Aye. But are you sure you want to do this young Nephilim? You haven't even mastered half of your powers. You should have stayed with Thorn in the Nether." Acheron wasn't being arrogant or cocky, just stating facts. That pissed Harry off more.

" You don't know shit about me!" Harry snarled. " No idea of what I can do!"

**_FIGHT!_**

For a moment Harry held back. Then, like a dam breaking, all the anger Harry keep inside for the last few years was unleashed. Not just his Nephilim years, but back when he was still human, a wizard. The deaths, the trials, the journeys, all the time he felt helpless, the abuse he been given by others. With a inhuman roar, Harry lunged for the god.

Normally Harry was a refined fighter and would never strike an opponent who hadn't drawn a weapon yet, but he had lost all self-control he's spent years building. No amount of drugs could leash him.

Acheron quickly reacted and summoned a sword of his own. Harry was on the wild offensive, striking out crazily with barley any skill like a child throwing a tantrum. Acheron easily blocked his blows, but was being pushed back by the force of Harry's barrage.

Harry shot a blast of energy at him. Acheron believed he could absorb the blast, but was shocked when the blast became much stronger than it seemed, and hit him square in the stomach burning right trough his clothes and leaving a scorch mark on his skin. The pain made the god hiss.

Using the opening, Harry gave Acheron no breathing room and went in. He struck at Acheron chest, making a deep cut. The god got his head back in the game, he started to delivered his own strikes, moving off the defensive. Harry didn't even attempt to doge only met Acheron's assault head on with his own. The Atlantean was much bigger and physically stronger than Harry, so the exchange was in his favor. He pushed back one of Harry's overhead strikes and delivered a rib shattering kick into the boys side.

And shit, it felt like Harry got his with a fucking truck. The blow had Harry sprawling. He crashed into two trash cans, making a cat who was behind them run away. Harry staggered to his feet. Acheron could have been on him the moment he made contact with the trash cans, but the god was showing this duel respect.

" Not bad kid," said Acheron. He took of his shades revealing eyes of swirling silver.

" Not bad yourself, Atlantean," Harry smirked. His emerald green eyes, turning into a crackling gold.

The Nephilim didn't rush this time. The blow to his body knocked some sense back into him. Smart move of him Acheron thought, he then removed his leather jacket. The two circled each other, looking for an opportunity, arms and chests and thighs tensed. Thunder roared above them and rain began pelting the city.

Their hold on their swords never loosening, when they got within range all bets were off. The two of them went at each other like Titans. The clangs of their blades making fine music of battle, and the grace of their moments made it look as if they were dancing and not fighting. Blow was met for blow, and skills were tested. With each major sword contact, thunder would boom as if their blows were felt by the sky itself.

Sword met sword, kick met kick, and blast met blast. They were relentless, going none stop for an hour, the world around them fading into nothingness. It was just them and their opponent.

Harry drove his sword into the ground and used it as leverage to propel himself at the god and drop kick him square in the chest, only Acheron was quick to block by crossing his arms over his chest, but the force of the attack was enough to make him drop his sword.

From there it was all about the hands. Punches were then exchanged. Acheron blocked and parried a majority of Harry's punches. Harry couldn't say the same for himself. The Chthonian punches were to fast and too hard. One punch had Harry's brain go slush.

Acheron struck at harry with his foot, Harry slapped the foot away and responded with a vicious flying kick of his own hitting the side of the gods head, but it was only a grazing blow. While Harry was in the air, Acheron slipped in close and threw hard powerful punches into his chest. Both of them heard the breaking of bones.

Not that Harry cared. Many of his bones have been broken during this battle and his body healed most of them, right now he was getting ready for the next set of broken bones to come. After all, this was a battle between two immortals. Each would go on until he could fight no more, regardless of the injuries their bodies took.

Harry kicked at Acheron again. It was the same as his last attack, but Harry was only tricking the god. Acheron came in again to pound into Harry's chest, but Harry cough him by one of his wrist, his other leg swung up and with all his strength smashed into Acheron's side.

The Atlantean gasped at the feeling of all his ribs on that side braking into pieces. Harry did a backwards flip to make distance, the he smirked and made a cynical _come on_ gesture with is hand.

The god merely smirked as well. The battle was becoming more and more like a friendly sparing match. Acheron hadn't felt so free in a while. Even being punched in the face felt good. They was no ill intent in this duel. Merely a test of skill.

Thorn trained the kid well.

Hell the kid would give the best of his hunters a run for their money. He wasn't going all out, but he wasn't exactly going easy. Maybe if Harry mastered his powers and skills, then Acheron would have to give everything he had.

Ignoring the pain at his side, Acheron hurled himself at the boy, throwing a series of punches, chops, and kicks. Harry met his assault head on, blocking as many hits as he could, and sending his own in return. Both beings stood toe-to-toe battling with moves that would make Bruce lee look like a poser. Blood, sweat, and water flying out in every which direction. Their hands and feet a blur, too fast for even the trained eye to follow.

Only made sixty percent of Harry's focus was on the fight. The other forty was on his body. Fuck the injuries, he was focusing on his bodies auto repair function breaking down and killing off the drugs.

Shit... He was to late.

_Kill._

Harry's eyes went from gold to red quickly. His fangs elongated, his assault went from graceful and precise, to wild and vicious. His sword summoned back into his hand after hours of fighting, he wasn't just trying to beat Acheron.

He was trying to cut his damn head off.

The god was surprised by the sudden change in the boy. Even more when he saw the boys true form come out. Then it hit him. Harry was becoming consumed by the darkness. It was almost like what happened to him when he went into harbinger form.

* * *

Harry was no longer in New Orleans, or fighting Acheron, He stood alone, in complete darkness. Drifting in a void of nothingness.

_Freak._

" **Shut up**." Harry yelled in an inhuman voice.

_Look at you, still that pathetic child who couldn't even stand on his own two feet without crying to Dumbledore. _

" Fuck you!"

_You see what i told you? Your alone! You will always be alone! No one will love you. Your were a freak when you were around muggles, a freak around wizards because you spoke to snakes, and now your a freak in the supernatural world. Remember what Thorn said? You are both abominations-_

" I am not. A. Freak!" He screamed at the voice. At the darkness of the void. " All I want is to be happy! Is that so bad?! They all used me! Made me their tool- Forced a destiny on me I didn't even want!" His English accent was out and full. Tears streamed down his face falling down into the void only to never stop falling.

"And for what?! So I could die for them! So I could die miserably! Alone! You tell me were my happy ending was! Huh!" There was no reply. Only deafening silence.

**"TELL ME!**"

* * *

**"TELL ME!**"

Harry fell onto his knees into a large puddle. The rain pelting his skin could not be felt. He stared into the puddle. In it a saw an image of... What was that? `What really caught his attention were the eyes.

Murderous, monstrous, full of evil and thirsty for blood. they were a fire red color, with specs of gold. And they were terrify. Much more terrifying then Voldemort's had been to him when he was younger. What kind of monster did these belong to? What was this thing he was looking at.

And then sadly the truth hit him.

This was his reflection.

He had the eyes of a monster.

With the realization, all the fight left Harry, the intensity of his wounds had finally caught up with him and they were to much, he couldn't get up. He just didn't have the strength to go on. May it be physically or mentally, either way he was tired.

Acheron watched the destroyed look cross the child's face. Gods he remembered a time when he had the exact same expression on his face. Back before he was a god. When he had been nothing but a whore.

" I was their puppet." said Harry. " They made me into their puppet." Thunder boomed from above. Brightening the reflection in the puddle, giving the boy a better look of his true face. The Nephilim's face.

" I wasn't suppose to be like this was I? I don't want to be like _this_. I do hate myself. I've hated myself for the longest of time. I hate what I was, and now I hate what I have become. I'm worst then the demons I've killed."

So much rain was running down his face that Harry didn't know if he was crying or not. God he hoped he wasn't, as if he needed the humiliation. And then something unexpected happened. Acheron stood before Harry, crouched so they were at eye level, and strangely enough held out his hand. Harry stared at in confusion until he got the message. He took it and the god help him to his feet.

" Why are you being kind to me?" In all honesty he couldn't wrap his head around it. " I attacked you. I wanted to kill you."

" Because I've lived long enough to distinguish the good form the bad." His strange silver eyes filled with sage wisdom and understanding. " I've seen all you have been through, the weights you've carried and the lose, the pain. After a while you begin to feel cornered, trapped, like you have no say in anything that happens to you. At times you feel powerless to stop something from happening when really, you have the power to do as such. We've all lost someone near and dear to us. When they died they take a piece of us with them, something that we never get back."

" Someone who was very dear to me once told me that everything in the world needs kindness. You'd be surprise how much love the heart can give, and how little many can give it. Children are the ones who needed love most, because when we are older, we spend are adulthood's looking back at our childhoods. My friend Savitar always said that the strongest steels are forge from the fires of hell. If we can overcome our pains, then we learn how truly strong we are. It doesn't matter if your a god, demon, or even an angel, true strength is determine by ones will, not the powers we have."

" You are not a monster Harry. It doesn't matter who we are born to, or the blood in our veins. Its what we do that determines who we are as a person. And from what I've seen, you are the opposite of a monster. The sacrifices you've given, and the people you've saved makes you a hero. And in this world of constant raging darkness. It needs heroes."

Those heartfelt words withered something inside Harry, but not in a bad way. They reached him in a way nothing ever had before. The emotional dam he spent so long was destroyed by Acheron's word, and emotions Harry buried deep came rushing without hesitation or anyway to stop them. He wrapped his arms around the god and hugged him.

Harry burying his face into his shirt and sobbed like a fucking baby. It wasn't one of those manly cries where tears would spill without a sound, no it was full on waterfalls from both sockets, wailing, and gasp's for breaths. When Harry's human form took over, only then did Acheron hug him back. By the awkward yet agreeable way the god did it, it was obvious he was never one to receive many hugs in his life time.

It was strange, they bought knew, but yet a connection was built in that moment, and the two beings embraced each other like...

Well like father and son.

The rain stopped, the dark clouds dispersed.

And the sun began to rise.

* * *

_**Authors note: Well my lovely viewers another chapter bites the dust. And for those who are wondering when Jaden will make an appearance you'll just have to wait, because Alot of things need to be covered first.**_

**_IMPORTANT_**_** NOTE!: Next chapter sadly will be a short one, only because I'm going to introduce a new character, AND you'll never guess who it is. Let me give you a few hints. **_

_**This person Is MALE**_

_**Is not a HARRY POTTER CHARACTER,**_

_**iS NOT A Dark hunter character**_

_**And is not someone I made up.**_

_**Have fun guessing! Love you all and keep on reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Winter's Day Monologue**

**chapter 7**

" Kid?" Adam Fritz walked into his bosses office with his early morning cup of joe. He himself wasn't a coffee man. Tried it one time when he was still in highschool and didn't appreciate the foot taste his parents had the tongue for. Nope, he was good with delicious water.

Strange. The kid wasn't here. Maybe finally he took Adam's advice and decided to develop a social life. He left the mug on the table just in case.

He did his usual rounds with ease. File the daily incomes, review the stock, write the checks for later, and make sure the dealer were being kept in line. Check writer was a much better job then hitting the streets with the narcotics. Nah he'd leave that to the ones who now work for him. 'Work for him.' Now those were words he'd never believed he would say.

The dealers had to be payed for selling the stuff, depending on how much they sold, so it was basically commission. Then there was the heavily armed body guards on every floor of this building. Can't forget about the muscle the kid put on the streets to make sure the dealer obeyed the rules. And then there were the generals such as himself. There were about ten of them in total, each of them having control of the drug sales in a city or three.

Harry was the one who signed their checks, if you could even call them that. Shit, with the amount of money the kid paid Adam, it felt like he was getting winning lottery tickets ever Friday. And he was pretty sure he was making more than the other generals.

Not that he was complaining. He was able to pay off all of his wife's medical bills, as well as the electric and others. Adam moved out of that shitty one bedroom apartment and bought a house in the Hamptons, with a pool in the back, and a garage for his new mustang. Though he barely slept in the new house, spending his nights at his wife's bedside.

Speaking of which, he wanted to get to her as soon as possible. It took about an hour to finish his usual rounds. Catching a cab was easy, and he was at the hospital in no time. Thank God for no traffic.

He greeted the staff and nurses who were in charge of his wife and went straight for her room. Much to his surprise the kid was in the room as well. And shit, it looked like his face gave a speeding truck a hug. He had a black eye that was green at the sides, a split lip, and by the slanted angel of his jaw, he was sure it was either broken or locked. He sat in a chair across from Cassandra's bed, wearing a black tank top and jeans. Odd seeing as it wasn't his usual suit.

" Jesus Christ!" Adam hissed, " What happened to you kid?"

Harry didn't answer him. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him. Adam unfolded it and read the contents. When he finished he couldn't believe it. He looked at the kid in worry, disbelief, and shock.

" Your...Your giving me everything?" This was a joke. It had to be. The kid was giving him _everything. _The money, the business, everything. The paper had banking info as well as the names and locations of factories and dealers.

" You're a good man. You deserve it." His voice was soft and tired, spoken with an English accent. The kid went to his wife's side. He closed his eyes, and before Adam could say anything, his was frozen in place by what happened next.

The kids hands began to glow. White light poured from them like water, his eyes opened to revel astonishing orbs of pure gold. Harry placed one hand on his wife's head and the other over her heart. Cassandra's began to move slightly around, not in pain, but in comfort he hadn't seen in a long time. As if she was trying to snuggle against something warm on a cold night.

Grey ashen skin became a healthy rosy color and sunken hollow cheeks began to fill out. When all was over, the kids eyes turned back to their strange green. Adam finally remembered how to move and was at Cassandras side in a seconded. A look of awe and wonder on his face.

She didn't look sick anymore. The pained expression she wore when she slumbered was gone, and she had that same beauty on her face she had before she became a cancer patient.

" I've cured her of her plague. Her hair will take a while to grow back, but she will be fine from now on." That was enough to bring tears to the mans eyes.

" Kid are...Are you God?"

The kid only gave him a small sad smile. One moment Harry was in front of him, the next, the kid was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Harry stood at the back of the room, invisible to all the college students in the lecture hall. His eyes trained on a certain individual. In the fourth row sat Hermione Granger. Seeing his old friend made Harry's heart ache. God he had missed her and Ron.

She had grown since he last her, now more of a young women then the teenage girl who he went to Hogwarts with. Her hair was pulled into a bun, and she wore a pretty blouse with jeans.

As always she was writing down every note the teacher put on the board. When ever a question by the teacher was asked, her hand would be up first. That gave him a slow smile, the kind that smacked of the past.

Before he came here to Stanford university, he went back to the wizarding world to see Ron. His old best friend was taking lessons to become an Auror, and was doing quiet exceptionally. The last person he checked on was his godson Ted. With a little swaying with his power of mind rape, he was now Teddy's legal guardian. So now his godson was the only person of his past life who knew he was alive, and now the child was going to live with Harry.

Thing were slowly working out. All was becoming good, hopefully for the better.

Maybe life will start getting easier.

Harry left the hall removing the cloak. He was about to teleport out, but then a student who was walking nearby dropped the massive load of books he was carrying. Harry being the gentlemen he is went to help him.

" Thank you for this man," said the student. Harry handed him the books he picked up. The guy seemed embarrassed by it but was thankful none the less.

Harry then got a good look of the guy. Tall for one thing. He could have been a dark hunter or a god with his height. Hazel eyes filled with intelligence. His long hoodie did nothing to hide the muscles he possessed, which were lean and hard. All and all the guy was very good looking. And he had nice guy vibes pouring from every inch of him.

Yet...

Something was... Off about him. Harry couldn't place his finger on it.

The guy was human, yes. It was just... Harry couldn't explain it. It was like there was something Harry _needed_ to see, but just couldn't. Like the guy had some sort of significance that Harry knew nothing of. The Nephilim tried to learn more about him, but he was pulling blanks.

What the hell?

He wasn't getting anything off him. Not even a name.

_Stay away from him, _his instincts were telling him.

" Don't you have a bag to hold this stuff in?" Asked Harry. The guy seemed intrigued by his English accent.

" I do but It broke. Cheap piece of crap...Are you a foreign exchange student or something?"

" No. I'm just checking the campus out. I was thinking of coming here," he lied.

" Oh, well I don't want to hold you up so...Thanks again...?" Obviously the guy was looking for a name, not like he was hitting on Harry or anything, just trying to be polite.

" Harry. Harry Potter."

" Well then see you around Harry." The guy started to walk away, but Harry stopped him when he asked,

" Hey aren't you suppose to give me your name to," Harry asked jokingly. Then guy smiled looking over his shoulder.

" Sam Winchester." And with that the guy resumed walking until he was out of sight.

Harry vanished when the coast was clear.

_**Authors note:**_

_**I bet no one saw that coming! I know you all read the name twice just to make sure.**_

_**Review. ****tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks!**_


End file.
